nunca te rindas
by airizayoi
Summary: es una historia donde yusei  se encuentra con su "hija" quien le cuenta sucesos que pasaran en el futuro mismos que no cumplen porque ella cambio el espacio-tiempo al mismo tiempo que yusei lucha por ser el unico en la vida de aki.
1. el principio de todo

Es una historia donde yusei se encuentra con su "hija" ,comienza una nueva vida despues del regreso de aki y el reencuentro de 5ds ,el gran secreto de aki es revelado y con ello una serie de evento continua,yusei tiene que aprender a superar estos nuevas metas y obstáculos .finalmente realiza una vida de casado. El encuentro con su hija provoca que cambie su futuro y su pensamiento anterior siendo un hombre mas expresivo de sus emociones.

era una tarde muy fria habia comenzado el otoño la vista era muy diferente acomo se veia algunos años atraz, en un lugar con una vista hermosa hacia la ciudad se encontraba un joven pelinegro con destellos en el cabello tales como el sol , unos ojos color zafiro y una actitud muy seria,el chico el cual sellamaba yusei fudo miraba constantemente a la ciudad cada ves que se sentia solo; ese dia era uno de esos extrañaba constantemente a sus amigos a quellos que siempre lo apoyaron en las buenas y en las malas solo que cada quien escogio su camino , el del el era quedarse en la ciudad los chicos sus amigos no estarian con el sino hasta que cada quien cumpliera su sueño  
>-jack,crow,luna,leo...aki; como fue que paso esto la tranquilidad no es la misma sin ustedes<br>a lo lejos se veia como una chica rubia se acercaba a el  
>-yusei que suscede hace dias que te busco y no he podido hablar contigo<br>-aora no sherry quiero estar solo un rato mas  
>-bien entiendo pero deverias dejar esta soledad que t hace mal<br>-gracias pero estoy bien  
>la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiendose de el<br>el chico desidio ir asu nuevo departamento , donde se encontro con una sorpresa  
>- que hace este jugete aqui<br>tomo un peluche parecido a l dragon de la rosa negra  
>-que significa esto<br>se quedo pensando un instante en el cual sele vino a la mente el ultimo dia que vio a aki  
>-aki te extraño...<br>dejo el peluche el una mesa y luego se fue adormir.

al dia siguiente  
>-despierta pap... no perdon yusei es de dia<br>el pelinegro habrio los ojos teniendo al vista a una pequeña niña  
>-hola ya amanecio levantate yusei!<br>el pelinegro se levanto de golpe al ver a la niña  
>-¿que haces aqui?<br>-vine x mi juguete lo olvide dias atras  
>-¿como es que entraste?<br>-eres mi pariente creo x tengo derecho ¿no?  
>-dices k soy tu pariente<br>- si sino com esplicas esto...


	2. ojos zafiro

2° capitulo  
>ojos zafiro<p>

-ojos son iguales a los míos  
>-claro vez si me parezco a ti<br>-si solo has venido por tu juguete ya vete  
>-no sin antes retarte a un duelo<br>-¿duelo?  
>-si yo empiezo<br>la niña saco de su pequeña mochila un disco de duelos el cual se puso acomodándolo bien ya que se le caía (como a rua en la serie al principio),yusei tomo el de él ya hacía tiempo que no tenía un duelo aceptaría a pesar de que era en contra de una niña  
>-¿lista?<br>- yo empiezo , invoco a evil thorn(100atk),activo su habilidad especial que permite causar daño a mi oponente equivalente a 300 puntos !explosión del mal!  
>al momento en que la niña ataco causo daño real<br>-¿que fue eso?, acaso eres un duelista psíquico  
>-veo que has visto mi don, bien sigamos ,otro de sus efectos es invocar especialmente a dos evil thorns cuando libero a este, activo la carta mágica closed plant gate desde mi mano esta carta se activa cuando 2 monstros tipo planta con el mismo moustro está en mi campo, el jugador oponente no podrá atacar en el siguiente turno ;termina mi turno<br>-mi turno ,convoco a shield warrior en modo de defensa (1600 def) juego dos cartas boca abajo y termina mi turno  
>mi turno ,convoco akt moustro tuner night rose knight(1000atk)<br>-esa niña cómo es posible que a su edad me recuerda a aki incluso sus cartas son muy parecidas  
>-por el efecto de night rose knight puedo invocar especialmente a un moustro tipo planta nivel 4 a menos dark verdure<br>-donde tomaste esas cartas  
>-me las dio mi mama<br>-¿quien es tu madre?  
>-mi mama se llama aki izayoi<br>-!aki!pero como es posible eso ella tiene 21  
>-vengo del futuro con los poderes que poseo es posible esto con la consecuencia de que pueda causar destrozos incluso que no sucedan las cosas como deberían y los efectos que provoca en mi es que me vea más grande de lo que soy en realidad tengo 10 años pero parezco de 13 por ese efecto<br>-¿por qué has venido?  
>-bien seré breve en el futuro Jack atlas termina con tu vida y la de mama por esa razón yo no quiero quedarme sola no puedo<br>-dices que Jack es un asesino  
>-no, no sé cuando eso sucedió tenía 6 años vivo con los abuelos izayoi-no te preocupes yo te cuidare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, por cierto cuál es tu nombre<br>-YUA  
>-¿yua?<br>-si así me nombraron seguiría contigo papa pero mi tiempo se ha agotado  
>luego nos veremos otra vez te quiero<br>la niña se abalanzo sobre su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo-yo también mi pequeña yua


	3. encuentro

Capitulo 3

Encuentro

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que la pequeña niña había aparecido, todo ese tiempo yusei recordaba la sonrisa de aki que según el no había nada mejor en el mundo .se encontraba en su oficina mirando la fotografía del equipo 5ds

-Dr. fudo, lo esperan en la junta de demostración-entro una secretaria avisándole

-si, enseguida voy-dejo la fotografía en su lugar

-ya está todo listo, permiso-La secretaria se marcho dejándolo atrás al ojiazul quien tenía una ligera tristeza

En la junta:

-como pueden darse cuenta la energía generada en un rinding duel puede transformarse en energía eléctrica, en la actualidad se puede utilizar gracias a unos dispositivos que hemos colocada en las rutas de duelo y en la d-weel de las jugadores, los cuales recogerán la energía generada acumulándose en el reactor donde se trasforma-decía mientras traba de convencer a los compradores

-claro como lo digo el Dr. fudo también podría mencionar que la energía que recolectamos en un duelo alcanza para alimentar la cuidad y el área satélite por tres días –giraba en su propia aérea(ya saben como en el anime)

-Dr. fudo ,zigzix su propuesta es muy ambiciosa ,digamos que sucediera el accidente de hace 26 años –dijo uno de los compradores al mismo tiempo que se tomaba ambas manos

-eso es improbable las medidas de seguridad son mas estrictas, hay un cuidado constante sobre todo en los niveles de energía además de protocolos y de planes de evacuación y control-dijo el pelinegro quien sonreía para esconder su tristeza

-así que mejoraron las medidas y condiciones, a pesar de esto aprobamos la idea...-terminaron de decidir los empresarios

Después de la junta el pelinegro se marcho sin dar explicaciones, al lugar al que frecuentaba ir para relajarse

-veo que sigues muy solitario, pensando siempre antes de hablar-la pelirroja se acerco muy cuidadosamente

El ojiazul inmediatamente reconoció la voz volteando de golpe

-AKI

-yusei

La pelirroja salió corriendo hacia el abrazándolo mirándose a los ojos como era su costumbre

-regrese por ti

Lo último lo dijo sonriendo

-¿regresaste por mi?

-si he venido a perdirte algo muy especial

-¿claro de que se trata?-le brillaban los ojos de alegría

-bien veras no sé como decírtelo-agacho la cabeza

-si anda-con más entusiasmo trataba de hacerle hablar

-quiero que hables con mama y a papa para poderle decir que acepten a crow como mi esposo

Al escuchar esto a yusei sele borró su cara de felicidad por una de amargura

-te entiendo lo haré-agacho la cabeza

-gracias-trato de mirarlo a los ojos

La pelirroja salió corriendo del lugar sin decir nada más

(Yusei)

-¿cómo es posible? ¿Que le vio? yo la salve no él, ¿por qué?-golpeaba todo lo que se le ponía enfrente

Seguía haciéndome preguntas sobre la decisión de ella no sabía porque tomo esa decisión no se qué hacer no puedo imaginármelos juntos todos sabían que era mía ese día preferí no asistir al trabajo preferí ver la carta que yua había olvidado (Black rose dragón)

-¿en realidad serás mi hija? solo ella la puede tener como me puedo explicar sus ojos son tan iguales a los míos-se preguntaba

Esa tarde ambos me visitaron trataron de darme explicaciones pero no fue suficiente para mi

-hola yusei tiempo sin verte-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-hola crow, aki pasen-los miro de reojo, sin rencor

-yusei venimos a pedirte que seas nuestro padrino junto con sherry y Jack ¿no te molesta?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-no en lo absoluto-dijo el pelinegro tratando de no reclamarle nada, sabiendo que en su interior lo carcomía la ira

pasamos toda la tarde hablando sobre sus vidas y como habían vencido los obstáculos en el camino y sobre su decisión de casarse no quise poner atención porque al escucharlos mi corazón se iba rompiendo en pedazos a cada palabra que decían, antes hablar del amor para mí era innecesario pero ahora no quiero seguir ni ella en el futuro ,poco a poco, todos iban volando y yo me sentía estancado sin oportunidad de seguir adelante ,hideo y Martha en varias ocasiones me decían que fuera por ella jamás ice caso ahora me arrepiento tanta por ni quiere destruir nuestra relación estoy estancado

(Aki)

Cuando fue que deje de pensar amo a yusei , no le puedo dar explicaciones sin lastimarlo ,pero crow es un buen hombre y es mi deber cuidarlo, no puedo ir corriendo a yusei dejando todo como si no pasara nada lo amo y nunca dejare de amarlo, ahora solo me resignare y brindare una sonrisa al porvenir .tenía que ir hablar con él sobre los términos de la boda, cuando llegue me recibió cortésmente me ofreció una bebida y cuando él iba por eso note ni carta en la mesa del la tome para reclamarle

-¿por qué tomaste esto?-le reclamo la pelirroja al pelinegro

-no la tome, la encontré –trato de excusarse

-¿encontrarla? es mía-dijo mas eufórica

Aun no recuerdo por que llevaba mi deck lo revise notando que eran dos

-dame esa carta es de alguien especial-ella trato de arrebatársela

-es mía dámela –decía protegiendo su carta más preciada

-no –grito mientras ambos protegía sus cartas como dos niños

-mira yusei dame eso es mío no sé como son dos pero son mías-decía

-no te daré nada es de una niña-dijo mientras recordaba a yua

El me explico sobre nuestra hija él dijo que parecía un sueño, una pelirroja ojiazul que decía ser nuestra hija es posible eso si yo no fuera una cobarde y me casaría con él, me marche burlándome de él me fui al estacionamiento pero antes de llegar el me tomo del hombro

-me debes una explicación –le reclamo el pelinegro ignorando a crow quien seguía sin entender nada por lo que se marcho

-que quieres que te diga-ella se tomo un mechón del cabello tratando de evadir

-que hay con lo que sentimos-trato de hacerla recapacitar

-¿sentimos? tu porque yo no puedo amarte ese día cuando me marche fue un agradecimiento-recordó su pasado

-es mentira ambos sabemos que dirías "siempre te he amado"- se le salían las lagrimas de los ojos

-Que hay con eso, que hay con lo que siento, que hay con lo que sientes-ella lo acompaño en su sufrir

En ese momento me acorde de ese día el tiene razón yo diría eso, anqué eso ya no importa mas no tuve la fuerza suficiente para decirle te amo y gritándole

-¡TE AMO! –grito lo más fuerte que pudo

Me quede sin palabras

-¡te amo!-lo repitió sin impórtale nada, sabiendo que la pudo haber escuchado crow

-yo también te amo aki y te pido una explicación-la miro

Cerré los ojos no sabía cómo contarle todo, sabía que iba a tener consecuencias yo estaba a un mes de casarme que podía hacer, comenzaba a trabajar siendo doctora en neo domino no por mucho tiempo ya que nos mudaríamos después de casarnos, aunque sí solo yusei me diera una razón para dejarlo todo por el

-hace 2 años me encontré con crow el fue a donde me encontraba estudiando, fue a pedirme ayuda al parecer unos estudios lo preocuparon mucho y acudió a mí, yo trate de decirle que no podía lo, el insistió y esa fue mi predicción, lo revise no había nada raro el me conto algo, me lo confió su secreto me conmovió tanto que decidí casarme con el

-¿Cual es el secreto?-le pregunto a pesar de que no debía

-leucemia, crow está enfermo lo diagnosticaron hace 6 años, es increíble que aun no...-se tiro al sufrimiento

-¿así que es eso, abandonaras lo planeado?-la comprendió

-si lo hare, pero dime ¿cómo sabes?-ella se encontraba dudosa

-lo sabia tan solo lo presentí "siempre te he amado"-repitió lo nunca dicho

-esas fueron mis palabras –se sorprendió

-te admiro jamás pensé tu caridad-se lo dijo sin pensar que la aria enojar

-¡no es caridad! es... tan solo un agradecimiento-se exalto

-agradecimiento dices...-se lo pregunto con arrogancia

-es más bien me estaba probando, después de los signos obscuros mi actitud comenzó a ser más dócil ¡esa no era la rosa negra! siempre tras de ti yusei, yusei, yusei, era todo lo que sabía decir parecía un horrible disco rayado que solo sabia repetir, solo parecía una muñequita de tu colección que te apoyaba, tu cambiaste y yo también, en aquella ocasión dijiste " piensa por ti misma" eso es lo que hago

-estas siendo egoísta-reclamaba a la pelirroja

-lo estoy haciendo-se preguntaba

-te amo-repetía esa frase, qué nunca pensó decir, la miraba con aun lagrimas en los ojos, temblando como su fuera invierno

-eso no importa ya-se abrazo con su mano derecha a la izquierda

-siempre trate de protegerte a pesar de que no tengo poderes, jamás pensé en el amor, mucho menos en que lo encontraría en un duelo, mi rosa negra jamás te dejare de proteger, eres lo más preciado para mí-se movió ,podía hacerlo de nuevo al ver perder a lo que mas amaba

-dame una razón-se tomo el pecho aferrándose a si misma

-te dejare libre-la trato de tomarle la mano sin embargo se resistió la tentación

-pero... te estoy-ella le tomo las mano al ver su acto anterior

-¿crees que esto es imposible?-agacho su mirar, viendo solo el lustre se sus zapatos

-no, es mi decisión –trato de excusarse, se soltó la mano

Me hiso pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado ya no me importaba que crow se molestara es noble se que lo entendería quiero estar siempre con él, mi zafiro, ojiazul, mi amor pelearía con el destino si era necesario


	4. no he podido aguantar la tentacion

No he podido contener la tentación, necesito estar a su lado, no aguanto más, ¿porque me abra besado?

Todos esos días pensaba constantemente en ella, verla sin que nadie notara mí presencia, la he visto solo por pequeños instantes los cuales estaba con crow y era imposible, iré a verla ya que me cito hoy y aclare las cosas

-yusei te estaba esperando, tenemos que hablar-dijo nerviosa, trataba de despistar la mirada

-de que se trata, hay algún problema-dije comprensivo viéndola fijamente

- si eres tu-lo dijo aun mas nerviosa

-¿yo?-me sorprendió

-ese día de la despedida tu… bueno yo trate de decirte lo mucho que te amo. Y lo he decidido no seré mas egoísta y cancelare mi compromiso con crow-dijo decidida

-¿Qué hay del?-pregunte con la intensión de no ser egoísta

-el sabe que te amo y lo mucho que deseo estar a tu lado-se acerco a mi tomándome de la mano

-eso debió afectarle-le dije correspondiéndole el afecto

-yo te amo y no importa eso, además desde que te conocí, me hice la ilusión de casarme contigo parece estúpido-dijo apenada de su comentario, claro yo pensaba lo mismo, no desde la primera vez que la vi pues puedo admitir que me dio miedo

- tu despertaste en mi una sensación de tranquilidad por lo que amo, contigo sé que estoy seguro sin preocupaciones-dije seguro de mi mismo

-¿así que eso es lo que desperté en ti?-se sorprendió, la verdad no entiendo por que fue asi

-¿algo así creo?-respondí algo confuso

-me alegra que alguien se sienta bien a mi lado, jamás imagine que amaras al alguna chica-se sonrojo al decir eso ultimo

- soy hombre y también tengo ese sentimiento-le conteste, claro soy hombre que esperaba que muriera virgen soy respetuoso pero no idiota

-pensé que te quedarías con sherry-menciono insegura de si misma

-jamás renunciaría a ti sin pelear-dije amoroso, nunca me hubiera rendido incluso si tenia que pasar por encima de crow o de cualquier otro, yo soy el responsable de que aki sea la mujer de hoy en día

-¿eso es cierto yusei pelearías por mi?-dijo dudosa,se separo de mi solo unos centimetros

-si eso y mas, hasta el final-dije para recobrar su confianza

-eres todo lo que necesito-dijo muy feliz

Me acerque a ella tomándola de la cintura robándole un beso, en ese momento me sentí especial la note nerviosa y titubeante sonreí para no hacerla sentir mal

-quiero pedirte algo-ya recobrada su confianza ,me dispuse a pedirle algo que debí hace años

-¿que sucede?-pregunto

-¿serias mi novia?-le dije sin dudarlo, sin titubear como siempre lo imaginaba que diría

-claro es lo que más deseo-se notaba su felicidad, era innegable su reacción ,se veía hermosa, siempre lo estaba pero mas cuando sonreía sus palabras fueron tiernas

-quiero estar contigo siempre-dije feliz arriesgándome

-me estas pidiendo ser tu esposa calma apenas somos novios-se asusto mal interpretándome

-eso no trate…. De decir en realidad yo…-no sabia como decirle que esa no era mi intención ….aun

-no importa te entiendo-dijo comprensiva

-mañana paso por ti al hospital-dije confiado de mi mismo, al fin. Al fin era mía

-si te espero preguntas a la recepcionista-termino y se marcho sin decir mas

Me emocione tanto que decidí pedirle consejos a Martha pero fue inútil me confundió más de lo que estaba, decidí hacerlo a mi manera esperando no fallarle a hora se acerco para ir por ella, me dirigí al hospital donde trabajaba

-disculpe la -pregunte a una enfermera que pasaba

-permítame…. se encuentra en su consultorio-dijo seria sin expresión alguna

-que fría-pensé

-cu…-preguntaría donde estaba pero me gano

-el 26-dijo y se marcho

-gracias-dije amablemente pero ni gesto de ella

Ese día me esmere tanto en mi arreglo personal cuidando cada detalle(vestía casi igual que cuando se despiden en el cap 154)En su consultorio tenia a una niña peligrosa parecida a cierta personita que conocí

-aki-dije al verla

-yusei pensé que vendrías más tarde-contesto al verme entrar

-es la hora citada-le dije dudando que ella lo recordara

-tan rápido espera a que pida mi salida voy enseguida, ha por cierto a donde vamos-pregunto curiosa

-a satélite-le conteste mientras le ayudaba con su bolsa

-¿satélite?-pregunto otra vez desconcertada

-si te tengo algo especial-le dije ocultando mis intenciones

(Aki)

Yusei fue muy encantador con su cena a la luz de la luna, no tenía ni idea que fuera tan romántico, no dijo mucho solo me observaba como si su vida dependiera de la mía me asusto un poco pero luego me acostumbre fue tan solo maravilloso. Algo que no se repetiría

Todo ese tiempo me di cuenta de que mentía sin razón por una parte no le dije a crow sobre mi relación con yusei y a yusei no le dije porque tome la desino tan repentina ¿será valido lo que hice?

¿Todo se vale por amor? O será que la rosa negra despertó y volveré a depender de el sufrimiento estoy tan confundida nos sé que hacer. Solo quiero ayuda.

(yusei)

Antes de la reunión con motivo de la decisión de aki fui a su casa tratando de hablar con crow quien vivía con ellos , estaban en camino cuando un hombre se atravesó el cual casi atropelló por lo que me detuve al ver que se desmayaba

-¿te encuentras bien? Pregunte asustado, No contesto así que me acerque a el

-¡en tu futuro hay muerte y remordimiento ten cuidado con lo que haces!-grito en mi cara

Eso me asusto un poco, lo mire fijamente y huyo, lo que mas me saco de onda, seguí mi camino ignorando todo lo sucedido, al llegar a la casa de aki note que todos corrían por todo el lugar, escuche que crow se encontraba mal, corri hacia a la habitación de crow me sorprendia que a pesar de que aki se encontraba atendiéndolo recayera

-yusei ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto su madre asombrada de mi presencia

-vine a ver a crow-dije incrédulo, pues la señora siempre me trato muy bien

-el no se encuentra-me contesto muy grosera

-cómo es posible hace un momento…-trate de excusarla pero ella grito

-no esta

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-escuchamos como en la parte alta de la casa provenía ese ruido,mas bien grito

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunte confundido

-nada mejor vete-insistía

No hice caso a la madre de aki quien no me permitía verlo, todo me parecía confuso no tenia idea de lo que había sucedido, vi como aki salía de una habitación se soltó el cabello que era largo me miro a los ojos y se acerco a mi

(aki)

Un día antes de la reunión me preparaba para el trabajo como todos los días mi concentración fue interrumpida por los gritos de mi mama, en el camino hacia donde se escucho me la encontré

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunte alarmada

-crow esta mal lo encontré tirado en su habitación ira por su ropa sucia pero…-decia asustada

-¿Cómo paso eso?-pregunte perpleja

-no lo se ve ayúdalo-seguía asustada .como no lo estaría si yo prometí que el estaría bien

-eso hare-Corrí hacia el ya se encontraba en la cama la revise el pulso el cual era fuera de lo normal trate de darle el medicamento , lo tomo tranquilamente me tomo la mano y dijo algunas cosas

-aki debes ir con yusei-dijo con un hilo de voz

-pero¿Qué sucede?-pregunte dudosa

-ve con el te necesita mas que yo-insistía en que debería estar con yusei aun en ese estado

-¿como sabes eso?-me sorprendí a sus palabras, como sabia lo de mi amor, o simplemente soy muy obvia

-lo se por su mirada, te agradezco todo, estoy apunto de morir sino llego a hablar con el dile que lo considero mi hermano y que la felicidad le llegue

-¡no! tu no morirás hoy-grite asustada

-lo siento mi voluntad es poca no hay nada mas para mi, ve con el-decía no aconsejándome si no despidiéndose

-aunque jamás te ame te quise mucho como un gran amigo por que eso eres mi gran amigo crow resiste

-ve…

-crow …te quiero-dije sincera tratando de no llorar

Sali de la habitación para llamar a una ambulancia ,cuando salía lo vi se notaba confundido me acerque fijando mi mirada con la de el abrasándolo después llame a la ambulancia ,el medicamento que le administre no duraría mucho y necesitaría atención medica de un especialista

(yusei)

Me abraso se le notaba unas ligeras lagrimas que trataba de ocultar, entre a la habitación mirando a crow con un color bastante palido lo salude correspondiéndome

-yusei que bien que estas aquí-dijo aliviado

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte incrédulo puesto que no sabía nada

-solo una recaída-dijo normal tratando de no asustarme

-no te has tomado tus pastillas-le dije regañándolo

-ni con la quimioterapia he mejorado estoy apunto de fallecer-decía desconsolado

-no te ha servido la atención medica-pregunte estúpidamente, claro que no le funciona sino no estaría así de enfermo

-no, quiero que hagas algo por mi-dijo con una voz tenue

-lo que sea-dije amablemente

-busca a una mujer llamada Marie Colín dale mi d-weel, dile que me perdone por irme sin decir nada y que la ame tanto que no se imagina lo mucho que deseo tenerla conmigo-dijo muy triste

-crow¿Qué piensas?-pregunte confuso

-Estoy muy débil no aguantare mas, cuida a los chicos, les gusta ir en moto, cuida a Martha ya esta vieja, todos los demás diles que lo quiero a aki dile que le agradezco tanta hospitalidad y su compañía que me hiso bien todo este tiempo y a ti gracias hermano-dijo con su ultimo aliento

-crow resiste-grite como loco desesperadamente

Crow cerro los ojos, su corazón dejo de palpitar, se encontraba todo lento esos segundos aki entro a tratar de salvarlo y yo a lo lejos gritaba a mi gran amigo

en ese momento dejo de respirar lo tome en mis brazos tratando de levantarlo ,mi grito fue tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos en la casa, ella entro corriendo apartándome de el ya no supe mas ya que salí a petición de ella ,se mostraba muy preocupada, fui al hospital cuando pude, me encamine a su habitación ,no pude entrar ,el se encontraba en urgencias en ese momento no aguante mas y solté en llanto a pesar de que soy un hombre fuerte no podía soportar ese sentimiento que me atormentaba, sequé mis lagrimas al verla salir de la habitación ,agacho su cabeza en señal de la desafortunada situación la muerte de mi "hermano" ,ella comenzó a llorar junto a mi, la tome en mis brazos abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, en ese instante llegaron rua ruka(leo y luna) y jack les informaron sobre lo sucedido, mentiría si dijo que no lloraron en ese momento, salí junto con aki a la parte trasera del hospital cuando comenzó a llover; prometí cuidarla y eso hare.

El día comenzó con tristeza todo ese tiempo ha llovido como si el cielo fuese a caer, nos entregarían las cenizas de crow, prometí ir temprano con aki para llevarla al lugar junto con los gemelos, he tenido preguntas sobre quien era Marie Colín ¿quien era esa mujer tan especial para el?

(aki)

Me he sentido sola a pesar de estar con yusei todo este tiempo; nos entregarían las cenizas de el ,la intención era repartirlas en dos partes la primera la esparciríamos en el puente dedalus y la otra parte la conservaríamos en casa de Martha .los niños que tenia a cargo y ahora soy adolescentes están inconsolables no tenemos ni idea como calmarlos, ni nuestra mejor sonrisa podía curar ese momento tan devastador .

-como siempre quiso-dije triste

-volar ,aki te sientes bien-me dijo preocupado

-yusei no quiero que me dejes sola nunca-dije melancolica

-are lo imposible para estar a tu lado siempre-le sonreí

(jack)

Es estúpido estar aquí llorándole ,el era un gran amigo a pesar de que siempre me regañaba por no trabajar, lo que le paso nos izo pensar de que yusei es el siguiente ,el y yo jamás pudimos avanzar sino fuera por yusei el tiene el corazón y nosotros teníamos la voluntad. Mi gran amigo solo te deseo lo mejor adonde vallas de ahora en adelante

(ruka-luna)

crow amigo siempre recordare tus ganas de proteger a esos niños huérfanos como tu cada ves que los veías te recordaban como eras ,tu empeño ,esfuerzo .espero que estés bien en donde te encuentres

(rua-leo)

crow mi maestro tu siempre confiaste en mi sabias que seria toda una estrella me enseñaste todo lo que se a pesar de tu estado, no se si fue culpa de yusei y aki lo que se es que los perdonarías estoy muy confundido ahora y se que tu también solo quiero desearte lo mejor y como siempre decías "volar como un ave"

(aki)

crow se que no me amabas era todo tu plan para ver a Marie, pasar los últimos días contigo fue especial tu sonrisa a cualquiera le abría dado ganas de vivir ,esa ocasión confiaste los sentimientos de esos niños y ahora me toca confiar en ti y desion .crow mi mejor amigo

(yusei)

Desde que supe la verdad sobre mi padre cargue con la culpa de que no tuvieran padres tu y Jack que su futuro era miserable pero ustedes jamás me reclamaron sobre eso me entendieron y ahora cargo con la culpa de ver morir a otro amigo uno muy cercano mi hermano. nunca sabré porque tomaste esa desion solo puedo decir cuídate

Después de nuestra despedida cada quien puso una rosa blanca en su caja mientras llovía pareciese que todos llorábamos con el ritmo de nuestro corazón al final salió el sol como si el sonriera para nosotros


	5. de fiesta

Capitulo 5  
>De fiesta<br>(aki)

Mis sentimientos en este instante son como una avalancha en una cálida tarde de otoño al memos así lo comparo estoy sufriendo en este momento la muerte de crow nos cayo peor nunca comparada con todas las batallas luchadas ,yusei no puede cargara mas con la culpa se siente como si fuera un inútil y yo que puedo decir me siento una completa fracasada por no poder hacer nada lo que realmente me preocupa es que el no sabe toda la verdad y eso hace sentirme como si fuera una traidora la única razón por la que el confía en mí es porque seremos pareja o al menos eso quiero yo ,si pudiera regresar al pasado y remediar esto tendré que continuar con mi vida miserable.  
>En una ocasión ruka(luna) me invito junto con una de sus amigas a ir de compras según ellas.<br>-oye aki verdad?-pregunto una chica castaña de edad joven  
>-si y tu-dije atentamente a su pregunta<br>-rika-menciono con una sonrisa fingida  
>-jamás te había visto-a pesar de darme cuenta de sus acciones trate de ser amable, aún no podía con la culpa<br>-claro ruka jamás presenta a sus amigas-dijo aventando ligeramente a la joven peli verde  
>-no era mi intención-se acaricio el brazo en muestra de pena<br>-aora me la pagan acompañándome al antro-dijo malvadamente  
>-¿antro? Yo nunca he entrado a uno-dijo en voz baja la chica mas madura<br>-¿no?-dijeron las dos mientras se veían mutuamente  
>-no nunca fui sociable-me sorprendí ante tal petición<br>-a no! Una chica de tu edad jamás ha visitado uno-dijo la chica castaña enojada  
>-prefiero ir a lugares más tranquilos-trate de excusarme<br>-tienes que ir antes de casarte porque luego ya no te dejan mas-me reclamo  
>-a si?-pregunte asustada<br>-yusei no aria eso-dijo la peli verde defendiéndome  
>-no se sabe-alzo sus hombros en señal de duda<br>-ha …no sé si ir-dije dudosa, púes por una parte será una ¿buena experiencia? O me traería problemas con yusei  
>-vamos anímate-grito haciendo berrinches mientras ruka la veía con decepción<br>Nos marchamos del lugar después de que insistieran tanto me quede con mal sensación después de entrar era un lugar grande por donde quiera había luces música a alto volumen gente bailando, gritando, tomando.  
>-oye ruka ¿estás segura de esto?-le pregunte al verla de la misma forma que yo veía el lugar<br>-no…la vedad estoy asustada, rika siempre me lleva a lugares como este  
>-¿por qué? Aceptas-volvi a preguntar al igual que mi querida hermanita yo estaba asustada y sobretodo preocupada<br>- es mi amiga y no puedo dejarla sola, solo por miedo. Recuerda que yusei nos eseño a tener valor  
>-eso es vedad. Solo que me da miedo tomar de mas-dije dándole la razón<p>

-claro llego a casa de yusei toda ebria y luego no me imagino que pasaría antes de casarme,no,no puedo imaginarlo ¡no!-pensé en la consecuencias  
>La chica que venia con nosotros jalo a ruka para bailar dejándome sola. Lo cual no fue por mucho tiempo ya que llego un hombre invitándome a bailar<br>-¿oye te llamas aki verdad?-se acerco de mas a mi mirándome como si tuviera algo raro  
>-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunte a tal acto<br>-ha ibas conmigo en la academia de duelos .tu ibas en el área tops ¿cierto?-dijo en tono de inferioridad  
>-si .tu cara no se me hace conocida-pregunte de nuevo, para mí no era común tal acto pero en un lugar así me daba miedo cometer cualquier error<br>-¿bebes?-me ofreció una bebida de la mesa misma que me pertenecía  
>-no –negué con la cabeza después de decirle, no creía que con eso fuera suficiente<br>-entonces prueba esto es muy ligero para quien no ha tomado-seguía insistiendo  
>-¿enserio?-después de tanto insistirme<br>-prueba no te hace efecto tan rápido-tome la bebida con algunas dudas aun  
>-a puedo probar<br>Recordé lo que ruka había ducho antes no debía tener miedo si decía conocerme seguro puedo confiar en el .paso el transcurso del tiempo .el y yo bebíamos y charlábamos como si fuéramos íntimos amigos a tal grado de sobre pasarme y quedar ebria  
>-¿oye amiga no tienes quien te lleve?(imagínense a ambos ebrios así que narrare yo)<br>-¿llevarme?-pregunto la pelirroja casi cayéndose de la banca donde se encontraba sentada  
>-si hip llevarte hip-afirmo el chico castaño de igual manera que se encontraba la chica<br>-ha si hip mi casi novio hip-dijo tirando una de la botellas al suelo  
>-llámale casi cierran el lugar-dijo al ver que los meseros limpiaban el lugar<br>-¿tan temprano?(si para ella era temprano, como las tres de la mañana)  
>-si anda hip sino puedes chocar-decía al mismo tiempo que jugaba con las manos recreando la posible escena<br>-esta bien-Saco el celular para llamarle a yusei y viniera por ella  
>-¿yusei?-pregunto nerviosa<br>-¿aki?-se desconcertó el pelinegro al escuchar esa voz a esa hora  
>-¿puedes venir por hip mi?-se escuchaba en ella con un tono de borracha<br>-¿donde estas?-se preguntaba al escucharla así  
>-en un estacionamiento-termino<br>(yusei)  
>-es muy tarde para estar afuera-pense al escuchar sonar el celular<br>-ven por mi estoy en el bar hip luna hip y sol hip-me decía aki del otro lado del teléfono  
>-¿aki?-pregunte al no reconocer del todo esa voz <p>

Colgó el celular después de decirme el lugar donde se por ella de camino acababa de salir del trabajo me desvié para ir hacia el lugar .al llegar estaba recostada en una d-weel que no era de ella a lado de ella se encontraba un hombre lo que por alguna razón me puso celoso  
>-¿tu quien eres? Y ¿qué haces con ella?-pregunte furioso a ver tal escena<br>-tranquilo amigo solo la estaba acompañando-dijo al verme acercarme y empujarlo  
>-alejate de ella-lo amenaze<br>-Bien como quieras-dijo y se fue cantando como loco  
>-gra…cias-a pesar de eso le agradeci al chico que me correspondió con la mano<p>

-aki ¿como te encuentras?-pregunte al verla casi cayendo al suelo  
>-yusei llegaste llevame a casa me duele la cabeza-preguntaba al verme a su lado<br>-¿como es que llegaste a este punto?-le seguía preguntando pero al parecer no entendía nada de mis palabras  
>-¿que?-grito al no entender mis palabras<br>-sube a la d-weel-le ordene  
>-si a la orden-se comporto como niña<br>La actitud de aki en ese momento fue mucho mas distinta de lo que era usualmente .mostro una gran sentido del humor tratando de contarme chistes durante el camino gritando casi en mis oídos. Casi al llegar comenzó a cantar  
>-Me duele…me duele aquí. Son punzadas de cómo ser pinchado<br>ya sabes, yo te amaba más que un simple "Te amo"  
>dos conejos están alineados a la luz de la luna nupcial<br>una sonrisa indistinguible de un panorama blanco.  
>Una mariposa tras las sombras de las nubes oscuras que alejaron a la primavera<br>la frialdad de las lagrimas frescas corre hacia abajo  
>En el silencio de la noche cuando el camino a casa era inusual<br>un dramático camino adornado de nieve.  
>Sinceramente ella me mostro su corazón con solo este fragmento de canción sabia que ella me amaba mas de lo que imaginaba pensé en decirle lo que sentía sabiendo de su esta do por lo cual decidí callarme y decirlo en un momento mas deje en su casa y luego me marche. La amo y me alegro saber que ella a mí.<br>(aki)  
>. duele tanto la cabeza. Me da vueltas-me sentía pésimo<br>-toma aki esto te caerá bien-decía mi madre al verme en tal estado  
>-¿como llegue ayer?-pregunte al verme en mi habitacion<br>-yusei te trajo-dijo muy aliviada  
>-¿yusei?.el estara bien-tome la taza que mi madre me daba<br>-yo creo que si .se veia un poco cansado-dijo viéndome con rencor  
>al despertar por la manaña mi mama me reviso despues de lo ocurrido,estaba acostada ,ojerosa,despeinada,y el maquillaje todo escurrido por la cara<br>-ah hija deverias tener mas cuidado con tu forma de beber de esa manera-me seguía viendo como la mala del cuento  
>-¡yusei me vio asi!-grite al enterarme de lo sucedido y por al verme en el espejo de esa manera<p>

-aki! .levantate hija deprisa-me jalo las sabanas  
>-¿que sucede?-mi cabello me tapaba la cara casi por completo, me asuste al escucharlo gritar tan fuerte<br>-¡yusei esta detenido!-grito mi padre alarmado  
>-¡que!-respondí al tal noticia sentí que me moría<p>

mi padre entro corriendo a mi habitación después de enterarse de la noticia

-¿pero como?-pregunte alarmada  
>-arréglate. Yo me adelanto .hare lo que este en mis manos-indico mi padre saliendo de la habitación<br>-gracias papa-dije mas tranquila  
>al es cuchar esto sentí como mi corazón se rompía ,mi alma se caía junto con mi voluntad<br>(yusei)

es desagradable estar en este lugar ,en aquella ocasión despertó en mi un sentimiento que antes jamás lo había experimentado. ¿Que sucedió?

-aki-dije en voz baja como si solo lo dijera para mí  
>-oye tu tienes visita-dijo un guardia alto con cara de borrego(hahahha así me lo imagino)<br>se dirigió a mi indicándome mi visita y la entrada de esta. Me levante del asiento mirando de reojo a quien entraba a la habitación  
>-yusei como fue que terminaste aquí jamás pensé encontrarte aquí otra vez-dijo trudge agarrándose la cabeza<br>-quiero ver a aki-dije haciendo pucheros  
>-ya está en camino –me informo<br>-¿es todo?-dije enojado, volteé la cabeza  
>-si eso parece-respondió despreocupado<br>-quiero estar solo-termine diciéndole eso porque esa era la verdad,tenia que estar allí por culpa de ese idiota, regresé a mi asiento ,cerré los ojos recordando el suceso

flash back  
>(un dia antes)<br>-¿tu quien eres?-le pregunte a un chico que se encontraba alado de aki  
>-ha yo solo acompaño a aki.¿tu eres yusei?-me pregunto señalándome con su asquerosa mano(aun traía una copa de alcohol)<br>-¿quien te ha dicho eso?-dije enfadado,me acerque a el tomándolo por la camisa  
>-aki-decia nervioso al verme frente a el(obio le dio miedo)<br>-chicos no pelen.¡buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

aki vomito por todo el lugar tirándose al se levanto camino algunos pasos resbalándose por su propio vomito siendo rescatada por ese hombre

-¡sueltala!-grite con toda mi furia  
>-ya!ya!-la solto de tal manera que cayo en el suelo raspándose un codo<p>

-¡haaaaaa!-grito ella

me solté a los golpes después del acto dándole un puñetazo en la cara sacándole sangre el cual me respondió

fin flash back

y esa era la verdad, miraba al suelo como si este me estuviese hablando mientras ushio hablaba conmigo  
>-haya a fuera esta lloviendo fuerte –decía para distraerme<p>

-no quiero ser grosero pero eso a mi no me importa-seguia con mis pucheros,quería verla y mas a el para romperle la cara otra vez  
>-deberías ver las cosas como son-me veía aun(lo veía por el reflejo de la ventana)<br>-¿te has puesto en contacto con aki?-le pregunte nuevamente, no quería decirle algo que fuera utilizado en mi contra  
>-no .aun no es posible que su retraso se deba al mal tiempo-veia a la ventana y como el cielo se encontraba a punto de llorar<br>-aun no puedo creer tu pelea-al no escuchar mi respuesta ,comenzó otra conversación  
>-fue estúpido-respondí de mala gana<br>-es increhible que lo reconoscas asi-se sorprendió a mi respuesta  
>-eso fue una pelea estúpida-repeti lo dicho<br>-yo no lo creo asi-dijo mi hermosa pelirroja al entrar a la habitacion  
>-¿aki?-voltie al escuchar esa linda voz<br>me miro con esa tierna sonrisa que la caracterizaba  
>que de alguna forma me daba cierta seguridad y confianza<p>

-yusei me defendiste-dijo viéndome apenada  
>-tengo razones para hacerlo-le sonreí de medio lado<br>-las diferencias que acabamos de ver son demasiadas-decia aun sin recuperar su alegría  
>-probablemente sea asi para todos-trate de hacerla sentir mejor al fin y acabo yo estaba encerrado no ella,si entendía su pena, yo en su lugar no me gustaría verla asi<br>-vamos avanzando los que somos débiles-decía con la cabeza gacha  
>-jamas lo has sido-me acerque a ella<br>-quiero que me abraces-dijo al verme tan cerca  
>me acerque más a ella abrazándola fuertemente<p>

-un te amo es demasiado simple .por la razon de vivir-ambos estábamos aun abrazados  
>-si la razon eres levantaremos mañana creyendo que esto jamas paso-en ese momento ushio salió de la habitación cerrándola<br>-quiero amanecer la mañana siguiente a tu lado y sonreír diciéndote "buenos días"  
>pose mi mano en su rojiza cabellera .fije mi mirada en sus ojos color ámbar y diciéndole al oído<p>

-¿te casarías conmigo?-dije amoroso con ese brillo que se desprendía de mis ojos al verla tan cerca de mi  
>-¿yusei?-dijo sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo soltó una sonrisa y dijo<p>

-acepto

(aki)  
>-akiii! .abre esa puerta!-grito mi padre cuando yo no le abria<br>-déjame-dije en un hilo de voz  
>-aki! abre de inmediato-seguía hostigando<br>-no abrire-aun no podía hablar correctamente  
>-¿querido le hablamos a yusei?-escuche como le preguntaba mama a papa<br>-no queria recurrir a esto-dijo decepcionado  
>-le hablare enseguida-escuche como los pasos de mama se alejaban<br>al escuchar esto tome mi secadora tirándola al agua .estaba acostada en mi tina llena de los golpes que propiciaba papa a la puerta

-te amo yusei -tire la secadora .antes de llegar vi como la mano de mi padre la detuvo justo antes de llegar a tocar lo que seria mi suicidio.

-¿porque haces esto? ¿que tratas de probar?-decia al verme de esa forma  
>-yo...yo...yo...-me encontraba toda mojada,con lagrimas en los ojos,muda<br>-¡contesta!-grito tratando de hacerme reaccionar  
>-es la unica forma de calmar mis nervios y mi tristeza-me decidi a contestar,podría decir que parecía una muñeca de trapo<br>otras formas-seguía de obstinado  
>-lo siento papa-dije al atreverme verlo a los ojos<br>-te amamos mi linda rosa-me abrazo fuertemente  
>-anda hija levántate y cambiante de ropa yusei no tardara en llegar-dijo lo mas amablemente posible<br>-gracias-conteste ligeramente

mas tarde me entere de mi estado en ese momento .mis padres que tanto me amaban no podían ver a su única hija en estado de ebriedad sin decir mi amor no sabia nada al respecto con los días anteriores a esta actitud solo sabia que la amable aki izayoi se encontraba bien .mis pensamientos de suicidio comenzaron cuando la culpa de la muerte de crow llego a la tarde llego el en el momento mas inapropiado. Tome un cúter, mire profundamente la fotografia del equipo 5 ds ,lo acerque demasiado a mis venas cortándolas superficialmente

-¡aki!-grito esa voz tan sexi al entrar y verme  
>-¿yusei?-dije soprendida<p>

(yusei)

entre a su habitación después de tocar la puerta sin nadie que traia un cuter en la a poco caian las gotas de un liquido color carmesi ,el suelo se pitaba con ese color ,sus muñecas dejaron de ser palidas y el colapso de su mente indicaron que sucedía algo con ella. Era un imbecil jamas me di cuenta de eso .jamas preste atención con lo que le sucedia.

-akkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiii!  
>-yuse...<p>

la tome entre mis brazos tratando de parar la hemorragia ,llámanos de inmediato al hospital donde ella trabajaba .cuando cobro la conciencia trate de hablarle

-¿que sucede?-debía saber lo que sucedía  
>-crow-dijo rápido fría sin titubear<br>-¿que hay con el?-entro la duda en mi  
>-no he podido dejar de pensar que tuve la culpa ¡no pude hacer nada!-termino gritando<br>-cálmate-la jale contra mi  
>-como calmare si esto que siento no sale .me siento culpable de todo no hice nada el confió en mi y yo lo defraude ,no puedo con esto-decía desesperadamente<br>-ven a vivir conmigo-mencione la posibilidad  
>-yusei? yo... no ... se .. que decir-dijo titubeante<br>-anda tenemos que a costrumbrarnos –la animaba a hacerlo(como mala influencia muajajajja yusei es malo)  
>-eso lose solo que ... nnoo se como-tenia dudas,se separo de mi<br>-piensalo-termine,la mire de nuevo para después irme  
>-yo..yo... ire contigo-dijo al verme marchar<p>

era demasiado precipitado la idea .tenia que averiguar en lo mas profundo de sus sentimiento porque actuaba de esa manera ,saber cual era su verdadero propósito en la vida y cómo fue que se enamoro de mi ya que para mi era impresionante que una chica tan linda se figara en mi ,como era posible que una mujer de esa sociedad fuera tan generosa ,su pasado era terrible y su presente no era muy diferente ,se que hemos pasado cosas fuera de la realidad incluso inimaginables a pesar de eso su valentía seguía valiendo.


	6. primera noche

Capitulo 6  
>Primera noche<p>

(aki)  
>En toda mi vida nada me ha sorprendido mas que el saber sobre la decisión de yusei ,acaso el reamente se está tomando todo esto enserio más que las batallas que algún día tuvimos ,saberlo fue más impactante incluso más que saber sobre mis poderes miserables ,jamás imagine ese día ,jamás imagine que el amor de mi vida me quisiera más de lo que yo lo quiero, es increíble saber esto,yusei me ama más de lo que lo amo ,no sé cómo es posible si yo, pensé ser la más enamorada ,si así fuera cuando me embarace, y si yo no quiero pero aun mas importante como dejare mi adicción se que solo ha sido un par de meses con eso fue más que suficiente para que yo me volviera adicta .<p>

-aquí estamos mi casa-dijo amablemente enseñándome la casa  
>Habíamos llegado suena increíble que nunca la había visitado todo este tiempo, era un lugar pequeño pero no tanto listo para una pareja con un hijo<br>-es bonito .desde cuando vives aquí-pregunte curiosa  
>-hace dos o tres años-dijo naturalmente<br>-¿vives solo?-insiti en mis preguntas,claro me encontraba ansiosa.  
>-si ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo indagante<br>-nada solo tenia curiosidad. Siempre has estado viviendo con tus amigos  
>-después de la separación de 5ds ya no-veía como su mirada cambio al decir verlo cambie la conversacion me dolia verlo asi<br>-¿tendrías tiempo?-dije curiosa  
>-para que-se mostro incrédulo ante tal pregunta<br>-para ir con migo  
>-¿a qué lugar?-me tomo de la mano<br>-a visitar a crow-dije correspondiendole el acto  
>-así que es por eso-acaricio mi mejilla<br>-me duele mucho lo que paso-lo abrace  
>-lose .recuerda que lo menos que quería es lastimarnos y mucho menos que caigamos en vicios-me dijo al oido<br>-ha. Superare mi adicción por el por ti y sobre todo por mi salud-seguiamos juntos disfruntando la respiracion del otro  
>-eso es lo que más me preocupa .tu-se separo de mi yendo a lo que parecia una habitacion<br>-¿donde dormiré?-pregunte antes de que el se retirara  
>-en mi habitación yo preparare la otra para mi-dijo sin darme la cara,aun de espaldas<br>Agache la cabeza diciendo en voz baja  
>-no quiero dormir sola no puedo<br>El alcanzo a escucharme contestándome  
>-nunca estarás sola yo siempre estaré junto a ti justo aquí-se voltio<br>para señalarme su corazón y luego señalando mi corazón  
>-te amo-conteste al verlo de nuevo a la cara<br>-y yo mas a ti-termino para después retirase de la sala  
>Nos fuimos a dormir cada quien en su respectiva recamara. No podía conciliar el sueño padecía de insomnio .cuando creí haber conciliado el sueño por fin los gritos de aquella persona especial quien se encontraba alado me despertaron<br>-! !  
>-yusei!<br>Me levante de la cama lo más rápido posible yendo hacia el sin importarme en qué estado lo podría haber visto  
>-yusei! ¿Estas bien?-pregunte al verlo sudar<br>-aki-decia bostezando  
>Se empezaba a despertar de su pesadilla se limpiaba los ojos mientras me veía como si yo fuera una loca<br>-¿que sucede?-pregunto incredulo y sorprendido  
>-es lo quiero saber ¿Por qué gritabas?-dije aun mas asustada<br>-¿estaba gritando?-pregunto de nuevo sin la mas menor idea de sus actos  
>-si y me asustaste pensé que te había pasado algo. Pero solo era un sueño-dije aliviada<br>-si lo fue y no te preocupes por mí que yo solo se me proteger-dijo arrogante  
>-¡no! yo te protegeré aunque tú no quieras-exprese molesta al escucharlo<br>-que obstinada eres-dijo entre dientes  
>-al igual que tu-dije retandolo con la mirada<br>-hahahahahaha tienes razón asta eso nos parecemos-comenzo a reir  
>-que quieres decir con eso-pregunte confusa<br>-después te lo explico ahora duerme-me tomo de la mano acariciandola  
>-el que debería dormir eres tú. Buenas noches<br>No tenía idea del porque dice que nos parecemos ¿en que nos parecemos? somos dos personas totalmente diferentes soy una niña rica que desprecia a los demás o acaso he cambiado .creo que el paso de los años me esta afectando la memoria y la cordura

**Airizayoi:Bueno el capitulo es corto lo siguiente ya es diferente a este,espero que le guste tomenlo como una pequeña introducción ,porque pronto vendrán problemas tras problemas hehhehe no se de donde saque tantas cosas raras XD**


	7. black rose

Capitulo 7

Parte 1

Black rose

(aki)

-¿donde estoy?

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mirando alrededor. Un lugar extraño y al mismo tiempo hermoso .rodeado por una gran inmensidad de flores de los cuales sobresalían las rosas

-que hermoso lugar-miraba con fasinacion el paisaje que se encontraba a mi vista

-si que lo es-dijo un voz muy aguda perteneciente a una niña

-simplemente maravilloso-conteste a esa pequeña

-que bien que te -decia alegremente saltando como un conejo

-¿tu eres…?-pregunte al ver su pequeño cuerpo

-lo siento no tengo nombre-se disculpaba al ver mi expresion

-pero si tus ojos son idénticos a los de… ¡Yusei! Y el cabello-miraba con asombro su semejanza con aquel relato de yusei

-¿al tuyo?-preguntó jugetona pues se encontraba jugandio con su hrmoso y largo cabello bordeux

-si pero como tu… ¡yua!-grite la recordar el nombre que el mensiono

-¿yua?-puso su mano en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando

-si la niña que dice yusei que es mi hija y de el- pues según yo esto es imposible lograrlo

-me temo que no soy esa persona .soy una representación de tu corazón. Y todo esto también lo es .una representación de tu corazón. En pocas palabras tus sentimientos-explicaba mi duda

-¿así que todas estas flores son mi representación de mi corazón?-dije al voltear a ver de reojo lo que se encontraba a mi alrederdor

-claro no solo hay felicidad .aunque si es lo que sobresale actualmente. Antes se encontraban rosas negras no pensaste en el nombre sino salió de tu corazón

-en ese tiempo estaba confundida- agache mi cabeza y mirar recordando esos tiempos

Flash back

En el estadio neo domino se festejaba uno de los mejores torneos: ¡la copa de la fortuna!era la final antes de encontrarse con el rey jack atlas aki izayoi vs yusei fudo…(bueno es el capitulo 23)

YUSEI-disfrutas con la destrucción que provocan tus poderes. Te diviertes con esos poderes.-

AKI-¿yo…disfruto con la destrucción?

Me encontraba parada enfrente de es pelinegro que insistía en "salvarme"

YUSEI-izayoi se que disfrutas infligiendo dolor

AKI-cállate no sabes lo que dices

No sabía que decir, el sabia sobre mi secreto sabía que el dolor ajeno me causaba placer

AKI-soy una bruja. Una mujer horrorosa que disfruta provocando dolor ¡es divertido! ¡Infligir dolor a aquellos que me han rechazado es realmente divertido!

No tenía idea de lo que decía mis sentimientos comenzaron a confundirse no sabía que sentía en realidad

AKI-marca maldita. Odio esta marca. Sino la tuviera este poder, podría…

Mire como me miraba como si entendiera lo que yo sentía .sus ojos; esos ojos color zafiro me demostraron confianza

YUSEI-tu nunca has disfrutado de tus poderes. Tampoco te causa placer sentir el dolor de la gente

AKI-esta marca de nacimiento es miserable recuerdo de los monstros que han acontecido en el por eso que me odio a mí misma.

Recordé todo lo pasado con esos poderes que siempre me habían traido dolor y más dolor

AKI-casi me sentí con la obligación de vivir con una incontrolable afinidad por la destrucción. Pero cuanto más destruía, mas ganas de seguir destruyendo sentía .intente reconvertirme .me cree otro yo .cuando llevo puesta la máscara, no soy yo.

Tome mi mascara la puse en mi cara para ocultar esa sensacion que sentía de llorar

AKI-solo necesito sentir ¡no pensar! ¡Tengo quien piense por mí!

YUSEI-¡tiene que pensar por ti misma!

Insistia que devia pensar por mi misma ,insitia en "salvarme"

AKI-no me (sayer) pensara por mi

YUSEI-¡no escapes de ello!

AKI-tengo que tengo otra opción

YUSEI-¡sique puedes¡!la persona que rechaza ese placer aun esta dentro de ti¡ !mientras puedas sentir eso puedes empezar de nuevo¡!aun puedes salvarte a ti misma!

Fin flash back

-si tu eres mi corazón ¿dime donde están mis poderes?-solte mi odio,ira,mi rabia al recordar esos dias

-si quieres saber que paso con ellos mira ese campo de rosas negras esos son los poderes que has guardado-dijo señalizando un pequeño campo de rosas que era diferente a lo visto anteriormente

-¿los guarde?-mi incertidumbre al verlo crecio

-tu los detestabas .claro que hiciste eso como no hacerlo-lo decía como si lo que hice era logico

-así que siguen aquí-comprendi ese echo,el echo de tenr que cargar con ellos

-¿y que hago en este lugar?-pregunte buscando logica

-tu sola has venido. Querías tendras ah! A demás yusei te espera allá afuera está preocupado por ti-repondio instintivamente

-en ese caso debería irme-camine hacia delante de ella apresurandola

-¡no! Aun no deberías ver mas cosas. Iremos al corazón de yusei –me jalo de mi brazo deteniendo mi paso

-¿pero cómo?- pregunte confundida

-utilizando esos poderes –afirmo seria

-yo… ¡no quiero!-me descontrole de nuevo soltándome del agarre

-no importa lo harás-ordeno mirándome retadora

-¿si no puedo?-titubie,baje la cabeza

-tendras que poder de lo contario no podras relizar algo que te han encargado como signo-se metió entre mis piernas mirando hacia arriba

-no mientas se que todo esto es para confundirme-seguia negandolo

-no,no, es para ver que capaz eres-jalaba de mi vestido insistiendo

-maldita sea ¿Como podre saber eso?-escurrían lagrimas por mis mejillas cayendo en la cabeza de la niña

Mire mi brazo derecho en donde se supone que se encontraría mi como tomaba mi mano abriéndose un pequeño portal el cual nos llevaría al corazón de el.

-¿que este lugar tan tranquilo?-pregunte al ver un paisaje diferente

Entramo a una especie de pradera. Donde solo era eso pradera y nada mas

-esta vacio-una ligero viento rozo sobre nosotras

-si estuviera vacio no nos brindaría este hermoso paisaje-dijo con logica

-eso es cierto-trate de no ser tan tonta

-anda no te quedes parada-empezó a caminar y yo tras de ella como si fuese una niña pequeña.

No tenia idea de donde nos encontrábamos. miraba a todos lados deleitándome del paisaje y la tranquilidad.

-¿yusei?-suspire

-mira alla adelante-señalo con su mano algo mas adelante

Mire al lugar un lugar parecido a satelite hace ya alguno años cuando estaba totalmente separada de neo domino justo cuando la visite por primera cuidad en ruinas aparentemente desavitada.

-este lugar…

-es el lado obscuro de seria siguiendo su camino

-¿eso existe?-me sorprendí al escucharla

-adentrémonos

Nos encaminamos al sitio. noté que entre los escombros se encontraba cartas de yusei tiradas por todas partes

-ah!,ah!,ah!,-se escuchaba un niño sollozando

-ese niño esta llorando

Me acerque a el con la intención de consolarlo

llores mas-le tome del brazo

Alzo su mirada .tenia un ligero color purpura en su ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados a pesar de eso podía observar el verdadero color de sus ojos color cabello era negro con destellos dorados y una piel decir que tenia como 8 años.

-mi rosa-decia entre sollozos

Me soprendio al escuchar me acerco a mi abrazandome fuertemente.a mi lado veía comm desaparecia aquella representación de mi corazón

-¡yua!-grite al verla desvanecerse

-no te preocupes regresare a tu corazón sin ello no podras te guiara

Termino antes de marcharse

-espera yo…-cai arrodillada

-tus preguntas serán repondidas mientras mas te edentres-se limpio las lagrimas con su camiseta

-yusei tenia razón nuestra hija es especial-dije en un hilo de voz

-tu y yo sabemos que no era tu hija-dijo incredulo

-lose solo que me recuerda a ella-mas bien yo era una ingenua jamás vi fisicamnete a yua

-sigamos-camino enfrente de mi

-para tener 8 años hablas de una forma muy…-no encontraba las palabras

-centrada lose es porque sigo siendo el yusei de alla afuera-

Como seguíamos caminando miraba una especie de imágenes nostálgicas donde el sufría

-porque me muestra todo esto-mi rostro comenzaba a cambiar

-si quieres ver atravez del corazón de yusei tienes que presenciar cada una de estas imágenes aunque duela verlas y recordarlas-dijo frio ,incluso no parecía el yusei que conocia

-nunca me imagine que el podía sufrir mas que yo. Porque siempre se mostro como si mi dolor fuera mas grande que el de el-decia tratando de no llorar

-¿lo amas mucho?-pregunto repentinamente

-mas que a mi vida-dije con la cabeza en alto

-mira esa imagen de alla-señalo a su derecha

flash back

(capitulo 6 de yu-gi-oh 5d's)

-fudo yusei.¿me has oido?¡tu baraja y tu d-wheel han sido confiscadas por las autoridades

-hmp

-fudo yusei, el acceso no autorizado a la ciudad neo domino por un habitante de satelite costituye una grave falta¡por lo tanto, la junta de seguridad publica ha emitido su fallo para dichos cargos¡la primera seras una marca de insicion!

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

yusei se encontraba sentado siendo juzgado por sus "crimenes".una maquina bajo para marcarlo el cual le provoco dolor

-esta es la marca inconformista dentro de la jurisdiccion de la cuidad neo domino

cayo al suelo por el de los guardias lo tomo del cabello jalandole su cabeza

-ello supone,que dentro de esta jurisdiccion no tendra derecho a ganarse la vida.y la otra pasar un mes en un largo programa de reeducacion en un centro de vez reminado el programa sera deportado a satelitedespues de haber pagado los trabajos para la cuidad neo donimo por seis meses.

fin flash back

-eso fue lo que paso con el –lleve mis manos a la boca al ver esa é en llanto no podía aguantar mas con lo visto, alejándome del lugar lo mas rápido que podía

-aki! Espera. ¡No!-gritaba detrás de mi el niño

-yusei ¿Por qué hacías ver mi sufrimiento mas grande que el tuyo?-me preguntaba. caían lasgimas de mis ojos

-¡aki!-insistía

Voltie para verlo ,sorprendiendome. Había crecido

-siempre se nos olvidan cosas tan importantes ¿no lo crees?-decia con una voz mas madura

-¿porque?-prengunte tontamente

-cada vez que tu crezcas yo creceré

Mire como mi ropa me quedaba un poco mas grande y como mi cabello se hacia mas corto como si yo retrocediera

-pero si me estoy encogiendo-miraba como mi ropa era mas grande y esta colgaba de mi

-es lo que vez superficialmente mira atreves de tu corazón-dijo señalando justo a mi pecho izquierdo

-así que estoy ciega ante mis sentimientos

-continuemos-camino de nuevo hacia donde yo estaba

-¿aun esta lejos?-pregunte al verlo de lado mio

-si. Vámonos-

Seguíamos caminando en ese lugar. Mira todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor .cada vez era peor .edificios colapsados, calles destruidas, almas en pena como si se tratara del mismo infierno. No podía creerlo. Nunca me imagine los verdaderos sentimientos de yusei

-¿yusei?si eres yusei verdad-lo mire con duda

-no .solo soy una representación de su corazón-respondió perspicaz

-que es eso de allá-señale con mi dedo índice una imagen que llamo mi atencion

-será mejor que no vallas allí-dijo nervioso

-¿porque no?-dije curiosa de saber

-Es mejor así que no lo sepas

Me dirigí al lugar, viendo como aquellos recuerdos, mostrándome aquello prohibido

Flash back

-yusei-dijo sherry acercándose a el

-sherry-el volteo a verla

-he venido a decirte algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo-dijo nerviosa

-¿que sucede?-pregunto preocupado

amo-termino diciéndolo de golpe

-sherry no se que decir .yo…-bajo la mirada

Ambos se encontraban en el mirador donde yusei comenzó a estar todo el tiempo que se dedicaba a pensar

-comprendo tu amas a aki-se veía una pequeña lagrima brotando

Yusei se quedo sin hacer nada

-tu corazón te dice eso y lo comprendo lo único que no comprendo es ¿porque no le dices a ella?-gritó furiosa

-sera en su momento-dijo friamente

Fin flash back

-todos sabían de mi secreto-me quede sorprendida, no creí ser tan obvia

-si incluso tus padres lo sabían-se entrometió

-ah! –respire profundo

-es raro ver a alguien quien tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel no demostrara lo que realmente sentía-decia sin cuidado de sus palabras

-nunca tuve esa intención. Tan solo quería remediar mis errores-me excuse

-no de verías reprocharte nada-dijo comprendiendo

-lastime muchas personas en el pasado. Tan solo quería remediarlo-aprete mi puño sacando mi coraje….


	8. a travez del corazon

Capitulo 7 parte 2

A través del corazón

-no nos encontramos en este lugar para hablar sobre eso-decia en un tono de enojo,apresuraba el paso,pensé en el como un sujeto fastidioso podía ser el  
>-no creo poder resistir a mas-cai al suelo al sentir como mis piernas se debilitaban,no podían resistir mas mi peso<br>-hay una cosa que deberías saber sobre el, no siempre fue el hombre que es hoy día-veia hacia abajo en una posición de superioridad sonriendo como si eso le causara placer  
>-eso lo se –enrosque mis piernas contra mi evadiendo su mirar<br>-era un niño que lloraba todos los días-giro su cabeza mirando al cielo o eso parecía recordando un poco de lo sucedido  
>-es natural para un niño sin padres-dije neutra ante tal respuesta<br>-es más que solo eso-trato de mirarme de nuevo lo note al ver su sombra reflejada alado mio  
>-¿hay mas?-mi duda y curiosidad crecí mi era maravilloso,sorprendente,fasinate saber como es realmente yusei por pasa en su cabeza ,como funciona.<br>-si la verdadera razón era su total rechazo por los demás. Siempre lo trataron como basura-lo dijo con tal desprecio que podía imaginar algo de eso recordando mi pasado  
>-¿lo rechazaban?-pregunte estúpidamente tratando de simular<br>-así es .por esa razón sufrió mucho a demás de ser huérfano cambio después de que viera una visión  
>"yusei" me mostro una imagen donde las casa parecían diferentes y explicarían algunas dudas que tenia.me quedaba sin palabras ante tal "espectáculo"<br>-tienes un papel importante en esta visión. Pero primero de ves ver esto-de la nada apareció una figura reflejándose en el suelo donde pisaba  
>Flash back (capitulo 82)<br>-yusei  
>-padre<br>-yusei, no debes seguir adentrándote  
>-¿que quieres decir? ¿Que es esa isla?<br>-es la destrucción de la humanidad llevada a cabo por momentum  
>-¿causara destrucción? ¿Que quieres decir, padre?<br>-yusei te hare regresar a tu mundo

Fin flash back  
>-yusei estuvo con su idénticos-sonrei en señal de sorpresa,quien podía imaginarselo<br>-así es  
>-eso que tiene que ver con migo-<br>-tienes una misión-me miro friamente  
>-¿una misión?-pregunte asombrada alzando un poco mis cejas<br>-si .tienes que ir-me ordeno  
>-no creo poder hacerlo soy débil-abrace fuertemente mis piernas tratando de no soltarme<br>-nunca lo has sido solo sonríe hasta el final-termino sonriendo de medio lado.

Lo mire haciendo lo mismo,solte un poco mi agarre…  
>(yusei)<p>

-aki ¿porque? Como es posible que pienses así me duele verte tirada en la cama del hospital-la miraba desde lejos de la habitación donde estaba internada

Estábamos hablando sobre nustros futuros planes cuando ella de repente se metió al baño y no salió de el durante mas de una ver que no salía me preocupe y al entrar la vi tirada con pastillas en la inmediato la lleve al hospital, llame a sus padres ,la atendieron y ahora estoy aquí esperando respuesta.  
>-tenemos que hacer algo-dijo hideo preocupado por ella quien se encontraba a un lado mio<br>-dije amablemente tratando de comprenderlo  
>-sabes que me puedes decir padre-puso su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de confianza<br>-prefiero llamarlo Sr. Si no le molesta-al escucharme bajo su mano regresando su mirada a aki  
>-si asi lo que mi hija te ha dado muchos problemas comprendería si la deseas dejar-decia sin mirame<br>-nunca dejaría sola a aki ella es mi vida seria como abandonarme-dije entusiasta esperando pacientemente a su despertar  
>-parece que no se equivoco al escogerte pero si en sus actos-se acerco a ella acariciando su palida mejilla derecha<br>-no comprendo porque lo hace-lo acompañe acercándome a ambos mirándola con ternura  
>-deberias ir a descansar me quedare con ella has estado toda la noche-dijo al verme(un yusei ojeroso casi al temino de parecer un zombie)<br>-estoy hasta que se recupere no podría irme asi sin saber nada.-cubri mi cara para que no me viera denuevo  
>-he pensado llevarla aun psicólogo-dijo mismo tiempo caia una lagrima de sus ojos<br>-su problema va mas alla que solo que sus poderes están regresando-decia en lo mas profundo de mi no tenia idea de que hacer y si eso es cierto  
>-¿Qué has dicho? Eso no puede ser-se alarmo separándose de ella de golpe<br>-hace tiempo le pregunte como se sentía cuando descubrió sus me contesto "me sentía sola"  
>-justo como se siente<br>-no me sorprendería su reacción-dije refiriéndome a el por su acto anterior

-no puede sentirse sola todo el tiempo repite lo mucho que te ama-queria dar explicaciones a sus actos que inútilmente me servia a mi  
>-eso no es siempre ha tenido alguien junto a ella incluso cuando huyo de casa no puede entenderlo-mi coraje se volvió mas fuerte me parecía increíble que siendo su padre no puede entenderla aun después de lo que han pasado<p>

-que podemos hacer-dijo en un tono de pregunta queriendo que resolviera todo  
>-nada .mientras sigue sin entender su mente no entenderá la de los demá por un café<p>

Iba de salida cuando sentí la sensación de toser me tape la boca con la mano .justo después de toser note que habían unas ligeras manchas color carmesí en mi mano sabia que era sangre para después desmayarme 

Al despertar vi una silueta parecida a la de aki  
>-¿aki?-me levante de golpe al verla con un vestido blanco casi transparente crei que allí iba a sangrar mas<p>

-no .soy una representación de su corazón-dijo con una voz mas suave que la suya  
>-¿y donde esta ella?-pregunte viendo a todos lados<br>-en este instante esta en tu corazón-se acerco a mi tocando mi pecho

Mire hacia mi corazón. Me pareció increíble su respuesta  
>-¿mi corazón?-ella me solto al mismo tiempo veía raramente mi pecho<br>-nunca dudes del poder de la mente-se toco su cabeza con su dedo índice

Me senté en el pastizal para luego acostarme y seguir disfrutando del lugar  
>-eres tan atractivo como divine. pero tus ojos son encantadores-dijo ruborizandose<br>-los herede de mi padre-dije amable con ella  
>El comentario me causo un poco de celos los cuales nunca debí tener ya que el esta fuera de la partida<br>-tengo que llevarte a tu puerta-me tomo de la mano,acto que me ruborizo a que engañaba a aki  
>Me levantaría cuando una gota de agua cayo en mi nariz así comenzando una llovizna<br>-la temperatura corresponde a los sentimientos de aki en este instante-me explico al ver mi cara de asombro riendo delicadamente  
>-¿bien donde esta ese lugar?-pregunte nervioso<br>-en lo mas profundo de este sitio  
>Empezó a caminar sobre un sendero color carmesí rodeado de flores multicolores ,el clima seguía siendo frio y lluvioso me dio una sensación extraña de dolor.<br>-es un lugar hermoso como para que ella este sufriendo-disfrutaba de su "corazón" y aunque con culpa también la de ella(se refiere a la representación de aki)  
>-el corazon esta dividido por varias secciones y esta es donde comienzan sus sentimentos solo es un adelante veremos imagenes de ella en su pasado-me jalo riéndose de mi expresión<p>

Empezó a caminar y yo detrás de ella

-este lugar corresponde a los sentimientos encontrados-explico

-sentimientos encontrados-había escuchado esas palabras antes pronunciadas por ella años atrás

-si donde da comienzo a todos sus sentimientos, mas adelante encontraremos imágenes de ella en su pasado

-¿por que no aprecia la vida? –imagine su hermosa sonrisa

-la aprecia mucho solo que busca una luz que no existe-

-asi que piensa que la muerte es su luz-llegue a esa conclusión inmediata al no tener mas que eso en mi imaginación después de verla en ese estado

-eso es .al parecer lo que desea-dijo decepcionante

-no puedo permitirlo-apreté mis puños

-por eso tienes que ir a ese lugar-sonrió recordándome la sonrisa de ella .no podía negarlo si eran idénticas

-bien vayámonos-comencé el andar tras de ella

-escucha la voz de tu corazón y mantén los sentimientos firmes así lograras entenderla-dijo en un consejo

-no se si es una mujer muy especial para mi.

-se esta aferrando a algo que no tiene sentido-decía obstinada a su creencia

Yo no creía eso en realidad si no mas lo que pensaba que debido a su culpa no puede vivir así a pesar de estar conmigo pues cree que ambos somos culpables de su muerte

-no me rendiré asta conseguir una razón-dije empeñado en lograrlo

El panorama empezó a cambiar mientras mas entrabamos, aun rio color carmesí. Suponía que era de sangre derramada de todas aquellas victimas de sus duelos. No podía suponer que era cierto que ella había matado. Posiblemente lo hizo y yo no puedo decidir sobre lo que le pasa, sobre sus acciones, ella es totalmente independiente. Solo que era muy complicada, creí haberla entendido por completo, eso no fue cierto, de pronto mire una imagen que me llamo mucho la atención

Flash back

En una sala de investigaciones (parecida a donde tenia divine a tobi)

-aki- decía sutilmente un joven ojiverde

-no estoy segura de hacer esto-respondio la chica temerosa

-anda, es por tu bien-la animaba

La tomo de la mano llevándola a una camilla

-no lose parece peligroso-miraba todas esas cosas raras y desconocidas para ella

-siempre estaré contigo-sonrio

-¡divine!-la pelirroja se apeno a tal confesion

Aki se acostó en una camilla donde le conectaron un sinfín de veía nerviosa

-¿estas lista?-pregunto desde el otro lado

Movió su cabeza en señal de que se encontraba del otro lado encendió la maquina que lo provoco gran daño y sobre todo dolor

-¡aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito con todas sus fuerzas aprentando su puños contra la dolor seguía mientras ella seguía soportá sensores subían a tal grado de llegara a su potencia máxima, entro a verla ,se encontraba inconsciente lo que aprovecho para besarla

Fin flash back

-¡maldito!-grite lo más fuerte que pude incluso más que en cualquier otra ocasión en mi sentimiento de rabia me invadía y no podía hacer nada

-¡yusei!-grito la chica abrazandome fuertemente

-! ¡Es un miserable como pudo aprovecharse de ella!-insiti con mis gritos de rabia

no estaba consiente-dijo fría parecido a lo que fue aki cuando la conocí y me traje todo el coraje que tenia

-tenemos que continuar-dio media vuelta soltándome

Me tire al suelo quedándome en el lugar del cual no quería irme

-¿Por qué duele? -Suspire y hable mas calmado

-así son las cosas-explico

-me duele. Muy adentro de mi .el sufrimiento. El dolor, la angustia,-pose mi mano sobre mi corazón

-son sentimientos que debes experimentar al a igual que la felicidad, el amor, la amistad-dijo sonriente

-eso no importa más si la solución es arrancarte la vida-

Poco a poco el ambiente invadía mi ser poniéndome nostálgico

-la muerte no es la salida. Sino la puerta a más sufrimiento-me acompaño sentándose a un lado mio

-¿Por qué soy siempre al que el destino elija? ¿Que clase de persona soy? ¿Que soy? yo no quiero ser al que las batallas elijan siempre-renegué mi destino. Negaba con mi cabeza todo eso

-el sendero de estrella que guía a los demás esa persona es yusei fudo, esa persona eres tu-

Se levanto tomo mi mano y arrodillándose en frente mío beso mi mano. Acto que me ruborizó pero no hizo olvidarme de la escena y de mi misión

-no puedo comprender porque sufro si aki es una mujer increíble y no la merezco

-eres la única persona que la comprendería. Tiene un parecido

-¿parecido?-regrese ala normalidad

-si hacemos un recuento de tu vida te darás cuenta de lo que hablo. Nunca te rindas y sigue adelante- me miro con tanta confianza si en realidad fuera aki la besaría

-mi parecido con aki ¿es el sufrimiento que hemos pasado?-crei eso para poder justificar mis actos y los de ella


	9. entender tu corazon

Capitulo 7 parte 3

Entender tu corazón

-eso no es del todo cierto. Tu puedes creer eso sin embargo Todo se debe al mal entendido entre ustedes-aquella hermosa mujer desprendía una especie de brillo inimaginable en su mirar

-¿mal entendido?-un brillo similar salía de mis ojos

-ella tenia miedo. Nunca tuvo la intención de darte falsas promesas-me decía con una voz tan suave, temerosa, con solo verla podía ver el miedo que se encontraba dentro de su ser

La tome de la mano, un leve sonrojo enmano de sus suaves el latir de su corazó movia la mano tratando de soltarse sin embargo no tenia la fuerza suficiente para soltarse.

-me faltan razones de estar confundido para entenderla

-en algún lugar de sus corazones debe estar la repuesta a todo-dijo firme esta vez sin titubeos en su mano

-su corazón esta roto y adolorido-se tomo el pecho con la mano derecha señalando el corazón

Yo solo la miraba su figura era presiosa era mas que obio estaba mas enamorado de aki que en cualquier otra epoca

-la realidad es otra .tu corazón es mas complicado que solo eso ,será un verdadero reto para aki poder desifrarlo

Se tomo la sien dándose unos pequeños posible que a ella también le dolia tanto la cabeza de también me encontraba en cierto punto de rendició no podía mas con este acertijo creado por la mente de aki

-¿Por qué somos los únicos que..?-

-es mentira .no son los únicos cada persona a su manera sufre-me contesto en voz baja

-¡¿Cómo podre ayudarla!?-grite

Solte en llanto y desesperación .me causaba nostalgia,rabia,coraje,al ver que no podía hacer nada solo veía las cosas como una persona común sabiendo que no soy común .me han encomendado progteger a fallado en este sueño del que ella no despertara

-si esto continua mi decisión será…

Baje la mirada buscando una solucion

-no te apresures debes ver cuales son tus opciones-dijo amable

Se acerco a mi tomándome de la espalda

-odio esto-solté un puñetazo al suelo

(aki)

-no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi-decía despreciando el apoyo de todos

-y ¿Qué hay de yusei?-me pregunto

-el tiempo pasara el me olvidara como debe ser-dije orgullosa volteando la cabeza

-te estás equivocando .apresuras las cosas no te solucionara tus problemas-repetía insistentemente en hacerme cambiar de opinión

-me convertiré en un ángel y así estaré a su lado por siempre-decía con tanta ilusión

-estas tomando una mala decisión-dijo aun en tono de preocupación

-cumpliré con mi misión antes de terminar con mi vida lo prometo

Salimos del lugar donde se encontraba los malos recuerdos de yusei. Entramos a un lugar más tranquilo .justo como lo era en el principio

-tengo una cosa mas por decir-dije de repente parando el paso

-¿de que se trata?-pregunto curioso

-no quiero ver mas a yusei en la podría verlo otra vez-dije bajando la mirada

-lo entiendo

De pronto una luz nos ilumino junto con ella yo crecia y el se encogía regresaba a ser un niño

-de aora en adelante tu serás mi mama-dijo con la voz más temblorosa y tierna que jamás había escuchado en mi vida

-claro que lo sere-dije sonriente

Lo tome la mano

-bien mama vallamos a jugar-dijo un poco más alegre jalándome

niño

(yusei)

-anda debemos ir pronto a tu corazón-decia halándome hacia ella

-acaso nose puede acortar el camino-dije con pesadez

-desgraciadamente no se puede tenemos que pasar todo llegar a la salidadijo dejando caer sus hombros

-¡aki!-

Voltie a ver un recuerdo de ella cuando era niña

Flash back

Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos

-yo…yo…-decia cortadamente

-¡fenomeno!-gritaban unos chicos que se encontraban a su alrededor

-¡largo de aqui!-grito otro mas a ella

-yo…yo…-no decía otra cosa mas

Estaba en un parque .las personas pasaban la mirada e insultaban como si fuiese un verdadero monstro

-¡no te acerques a ella!-grito el padre de uno de ellos

-¡¿Por qué existes!?-pregunto uno mas

-¡vete!-grito aquel

-yo..yo..

Le arrojaban piedras junto con seguía tirada llorando

-yo…yo..

-no le tiren piedras se va a va a matar-grito una señora mayor

-yo..yo..!LOS MATARE!

Comenzaron a gritar despertando sus poderes ,levantado las hojas de los arboles del suelo otoñal destrozando todo a su paso

Fin flash back

-¡aki!

Me tire al suelo su sufrimiento era mas doloroso de lo que me imaginada entendía el porque de su sufrir

El porque de sus reacciones. Me dejo sin aliento .sin palabras

-yusei levántate debemos continuar-quería animarme

Me levante siguiendo con mi camino. No podía creer todo el sufrimiento de tan solo esa imagen

-ya lo comprendo todo definitivamente te salvare-dije decidido

-pronto lo harás. Ya casi llegamos

-¿Por qué tengo que comprenderla de esta manera a caso no hay otra?-pregunte fastidiado de tanto sufrir

-es complicado pero veras .todo es debido a aki ella lo escogió de esta deseo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. Ora que puede recurrió al alcohol para aliviar todo su sufrimiento acumulado .después del control que le has puesto ,no supo como aliviarlo sin que estuvieras a su lado y a decidido optar por la muerte

Llegamos a una puerta color ambar rodeada por espinas y rosas negras dibujando una mariposa

-bien es aquí-dijo señalándolo

-¿Por qué no pude entrar desde mi corazón?-dije sarcasta

-has cerrado tu propia puerta y que mejor que entrar por la de aki-respondio a mi pregunta

-asi que es por eso-dije al parecer lógico

Entramos al lugar .era una pradera con total tranquilidad .a lo lejos se veía la silueta de una mujer y un niño jugando como si se tratara de una familia

-¡yusei!

Venían aki y un niño corriendo ambos cada quien a su paso hacia a mi

-¡papa!-girto con tal entusiasmo

el niño corrió a abrazarme gritando que era su padre .lo mire ,era idéntico a mi

-tu…eres…¿yo?-dije sorprendido

-yusei

Se acerco la mujer quien me dio un beso en los labios

-¡yuse!

-¡aki¡¿Por qué estas en este lugar?pregunte al verla en ese lugar

-acaso no lo recuerdas-tiro la cabeza a un lado en señal de sopresa

-¿recordar que?-insistí en preguntar

-tu me lo has pedido ser tu madre .acaso no lo recuerdas-dijo evidenciándome

-¿ser mi madre?-me sorprendí

-mírate padre

El niño me dio un espejo para mirar mi rostro. Cuando me vi no era mi rostro .

-¡ese no soy yo! Me parezco a mi padre ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-es la familia que siempre quisiste. yusei

-¿Por qué? Aki- seguía muy sorprendido

-es tu deseo,estoy eternamente agradecida contigo-me miro tiernamente tirándose de rodillas frente a mi

-no…no… no quiero verte asi-dije levantandola

-soy feliz si tu estas feliz –trataba de sonreír para mi

-de esta forma se que tienes muchas preguntas y yo he guardado mis sentimientos y mis secretos,no quería lastimarte,no quería preocuparte.-la abrace

-aun ahora no puedo ¡no puedo escucharte más!¡no se diferenciar entre el bien y el mal si tu siempre nublas mi mente! Todo el tiempo cuando veo tus ojos que reflejan confianza, nace en mi una aki diferente. Siempre has dicho que siga mis sueños y eso hago ¡TENER UNA FAMILILA DE VERDAD!

-no puedo creer eso de ti que hay con tu familia-le dije al oído en un susurro

-no me comprendes del en cambio yo me he esforzado en saber como te sientes incluso me he puesto en tus zapatos

Se algunos paso lejos de mi

-yo…yo… no se como me volvi de esta manera,pensar sobre mi maldición que habría he hecho llorar,pero ya no estas próxima vez creare una nueva forma para hacerte amor pero porfavor ¡DETENTE!-dije exaltado

-es imposible escapar incluso si te disculpas-negaba con la cabeza gacha

-yo se que no esta estare bien

Trate de acercarla denuevo hacia a mi

-¿asi es como termina?me pides diculpas y eso es todo regresamos a nuestra "feliz" vida-me reclamaba,aprovechando para seguir retrocediendo

-asi no terminara las cosas entre los dos-la seguía con lagrimas en los ojos al ver su rechazo

-Siempre dices que sonriera.¡quieres que lo haga!-grito fuertemente

-¿tu estas aquí? A mi lado

-es hilarante sabes, te amaba mas que un simple "te amo"-seguia con sus reclamos mas yo no entendía bien porque me reclamaba de esa forma si yo jamás la había erido de tal manera que la hiciera enfurecer asi

-acaso ya no me amas-mi cara cambio tan mueca,una exprecion decía mas de lo deviera

-como amar a una persona que no se da cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos,del dolor del rechazo

-quiero aumentar tu amor,ya que no duele no el saber de tu reacció puedo comprenderte del todo sin en cambio una sonrisa bastara para que se cure este corazón a un futuro brillante,puedo verlo porque tus ojos son tan ….yo….abrazame

-¿yusei? En verdad eres tu ..jamas me habías pedido un abrazo-dijo sorprendida

-lo soy …mi amor-desprendi una pequeña sonrisa

-yusei-se acerco a mi

-lo siento jamás quise lastimarte-me abrazo

debería he guardado secretos y no he completado las respuestas a tus preguntas-termine besando su frente

-no deverias sentirte amo y quiero estar contigo hasta el fin de mis dí regresemos-nos soltamos de abrazo.

Nos tomamos de las manos desapareciendo junto con una luz en una cama de encontraba atado a una serie de cables los cuales arranque y corri hacia la habitación de encontraba acostada en una cama del hospital tal y como era antes de desmayarme .a su alrededor había varios arreglos florales con muchas rosas.

-aki-le able

-¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo al ver su alrededor

-son de cada una de las personas que te aman-le explique

-asi que son de mis amigos-sonrio

-asi es

-siempre adore las flores y odio que las corten y hoy estoy rodeada de cientos de ellas-cambio su expresión a una de desprecio

-que ironía

-lose al igual que se que tu cara sigue dando miedo-dijo tratando de hacerleme sonreir

-jajajajajaja sigues con eso-reimos con fuerza

-cualquier persona que no te conosca diría eso-siguio bromeando al verme sonreir

-eso diría de ti hace algunos años-dije cambiando la prespectiva de quien daba mas miedo

-¡heeeeeeeeeeeee! Mi cara no da miedo-dijo en un puchero

-no te enojes, te ves mas hermosa cuando sonries

-lo y acuéstate a mi lado-señalo un pequeño espacio alado suyo

-ire por mi ropa-

Di media vuelta para retirarme

-deja que la enfermera lo haga por que quiero estar a tu lado

Hice caso a sus exigencias .ella me abrazo y se acurruco en mi

-prométeme que estaremos juntos para siempre

-lo prometo

Miraba hacia el techo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su hermosa cabellera roja, disfrutando de esa tranquilidad momentánea.


	10. tu alma no lo olvida

Tu alma no lo olvida

Capitulo 8 parte 1

(aki)

Flash back

Había pasado un año desde la separación de 5d' a acoplarme con mis estudios y haciendo nuevos ciclo estaba por terminar ,quería regresar a neo domino por un tiempo y verlo denuevo esta vez no acordarme y decirle lo que siento por el,ya no quería guardar mas mis sentimientos

Me encontraba el la aula de clases donde una tarima nos separa del entre unas chicas muy divertidas diría yo, asi pasaba las clases.

-aki¿Qué aras en la vacaciones?-pregunto mi compañera,una chica palida cabellera rosada ojiverde,quien quería ser dentista de nombre muy extraño:Ai

-no lose mis papas quieren ir a roma por una semana realmente no me emociona ir denuevo-dije con pesades

Recarge mi barbilla sobre mis manos,estas se ayaban a su vez recargadas en mi escritorio ,con cara de fastidio

-no iras por tu príncipe azul-insinuo marie una chica rubia ojiazul quien era mi mejor amiga,dándome un codazo.

-aunque te de risa es ojiazul y no es un príncipe-dije defendiéndolo poniendo cara de pocos amigos

-realmente cuando se trata de yusei te pones como loca-menciona marie

-yo quiero conocerlo-dijo Ai esondiendo la mirada

-no te apenes Ai,yo también lo quiero conocer para acosarlo todo el tiempo y poner celosa a aki-Decía entre risitas

-chicas aun estoy aquí-dije poniendo en medio de ambas

Supire un instante mire denuevo a marie y dije

-no estoy lista para verlo aun-

Sali del aula cuando el profesor lo indico sin despedirme de las chicas ,sabia que esas palabras me pusieron un poco nostálgica, solo con recordarlo un poco me pongo asi y me pregunto el "si hubiera" aunque el hubiera no le decía sobre mis sentimientos no era posible que el correspondiera a eso, no lo creria de el.

Llegue a casa deje la mochila sobre una mesa que quedaba en mi camino,mire de reojo a fuera del departamento,sonreí la ver a la calle vacia

-ahhhhhhhhh! Asi podre dormir un rato mientras marie no me molesta-

Me sente a orilla del sofá desate mis zapatos ,me los quite y poco a poco me fui acomodando en por el cansancio me quede completamente dormida

-yusei… quedate a mi lado no te vallas no me dejes sola-decia entre sueñ la almohada que traia abrazando.

-besa..-segui ablando dormida asta que escuche un ruido raro

-hola aki-

Escuche entre sueños la voz que tanto amaba

-estas bien-pregunto esa voz

-claro siempre que estés a mi lado estaré bien-respondí

Sin embargo solo veía en mis sueños un gran vacio de color blanco

-aki despierta! Aki despierta!-me hablo de nuevo

En ese momento sentí como si cayera y efectivamente me cai del sofá donde descansaba

-auch!-dije sobándome la cabeza

-estas bien?-pregunto de nueva cuenta esa voz

-si estoy bien-

En ese momento gire la cabeza adonde povenia esa voz solo para darme cuenta de que era el yusei que provocó que me retrocediera y lo que al mismo tiempo hizo que yo tirar en retrato de nosotros en el equipo 5d's,este cayo sobre mi cabeza lastimándome denuevo.

El se acerco ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme, yo lo correspondí .ya una vez arriba me abrazo muy fuerte dejándome casi sin respirar

-yu…sei me las…timas-apenas y pude decirle con mucho esfuerzo

-lo siento-se disculpo y me tomo de los hombros

Me pose roja de la pena y el al verme hizo lo mismo

-lo siento me deje llevar por la emoción hace tano que no los veo-

Bajo sus manos de mis hombros, tomo un brazo con su otra mano bajando la mirada

-no te preocupes yo también los extraño mucho a todos-

Lo mire a los ojos ,vi el brillo que emanaba de ellos cuando recordé algo

-como entraste!-dije furiosa

-tus padres me dieron su llave-dijo enseguida de enseñármela la llave

-osh te tienen tanta confianza-

Me cruze de brazos dándole la espalda

-esperame un instante me ire a cambiar de ropa-

Di la media vuelta en dirección a mi habitación dejándolo solo en la estancia

(narradora)

La ojiambar se retiro de la habitación dejando al ojiazul curioso al departamento ,un lugar apacible justo a su inspeccionando la estancia ,observaba a todos los lados posibles captados por su limitada vista,sonrio al ver la foto del equipo 5d's posada en uno de los muebles que adornaban ese lugar .lo miraba detenidamente recordando valiosísimos momentos que paso,desfortunadamente para el y sus amigos esa etapa había terminado,le parecía increíble la fuerza que tomo para poderlos dejar ir a todos en especial a ella,pues jamás le pso por la cabeza lo importante que era ella para el si no hasta que después se presencia le era vital solo verla ,ver su sonrisa grabada el su hermoso rostro ,el ligero sonrojo que provocaba al verla le causaba alegría en cierta forma pues para el no había nada mas bello que verla ir no fue una buena idea ,ya no encontraba el significado de su vida,ya no estaba presente su razón mas egoísta su "amada".el jamás se imagino que la presencia de una mujer era vital para un hombre como el quien solo le preocupaba el bienestar de sus amigos por encima de el de el.

Asi que se encontraba pardo en medio del espacio de aki, parado sin poder hacer algo al respecto pues sus piernas comenzaron a temblar en el mismos momento que la vio descansando en aquel sofá.se sentía egoísta al estar allí presionándola ,el tenia presente que ella sentía algo mas por el,lo descubrió ese dia,el dia en que se despidió cuando no pudo decir lo que sentía por miedo a ser egoísta una vez mas frente a quien de algún modo le ayudo a ser el hombre que ¿Qué fue lo que lo motivo a estar allí parado? Su mente le daba vueltas no sabia que hacer,no podía vivir sin ella pero tampoco con ella, que pasaba con el. terminado de pensar decidió marcharse y dejar todo como antes pero no pudo,sus piernas aun no reaccionaban y menos cuando vio salir a la chica con aquel nuevo atuendo que de cierta forma lo volvió loco. comenzo a respiar mas rápido sintió como un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.¿pero que demonios pasaba con el?

-aki te ves linda-dijo llevándose las manos a la nariz limpiando el desagradable liquido rojo

-gracias yusei,y me atrevo a decir que tu también-dijo un poco picara

Al parecer su enoja había pasado

-es la primera vez que te veo asi

-yo también puedo ser normal , señor fudo

-¿ahora ya soy señor?

-si eres el señor fudo. vallamos a dar un paseo por el parque y luego al centro comercial por comida

-sigues sin cocinar algo

-jamás cocinare algo, a menos que sea para alguien especial, por cierto ¿como ha ido en neo domino?

Pasaron algunos días,parecía que nunca iba a terminar .se apreciaba en la cara de ambos como disfrutaban la compañía del otro, mintiéndose en la cara,tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos asi sonriéndose mutuamente. Toda esa felicidad tenía que acabarse el algún punto de su vida ,ninguno se atrevía a decir algo sobre sus sentimientos ,les parecía patético.

Las paredes carmesí decoradas con algunas fotos pertenecientes a la pelirroja y su familia. Se respiraba un agradable olor a rosas por toda la habitación, olor característico de la chica. El pelinegro respiraba profundamente, la miraba con cierta ternura y calidez .el momento era parecido al de hace un año atrás

-aki fueron maravillosos los momentos que pase contigo-sonrio al ver los hermosos ojos ambar de la chica

-yusei yo…-se tomo de nuevo la manos como aquella ocasión,no sabia como decírselo,le temblaban las manos ,su respiración era cortante era mayor su nerviosismo que de antes

-ya lo se-respondio frio el chico

-asi que ya lo sabes-dijo decepcionada la pelirroja, bajando la cabeza

-si-sonrió , le acaricio la mejilla levantando su cabeza

-y también siento lo mismo,desde hace tiempo pero no me di cuenta hasta que crei que te habia perdido, sólo que yo…-yusei miro a otro lado

-no te preocupes no cambiare mi decisión ,yo seré una gran doctora gracias a ti-sonrio, tomandole la mejilla a él y con la otra mano tomo la mano libre de yusei

-¿pero por que no fuiste por mi ese dia?-

-porque yo no sabia que hacer, solo quería que fueras feliz

-pero si mi felicidad esta junto a ti-decia en un tono de reclamo

El se acerco a ella,la miro por ultima vez antes de besarla

-aki no quiero perderte-le decía en el oído a la chica

-eso jamas pasara si tu prometes ser solo mio

-¿encerio quieres eso?-dijo sorprendido

-yusei te daré todo lo que quieras si estas junto a mi,incluso mi…

No pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por yusei

-no!-grito

-pero que dije, te amo pero yo creo que aun no es tiempo-dijo compresivo y amable ante ella

-está bien como quieras al cabo tu ya te vas-decía un poco picara

-no me vas a convencer-dijo siguiéndole el juego

Aki se quito la blusa enfrente de yusei dejándolo ver su sostén negro que sobresalía mas en la blanca piel de ella. tiró la blusa a un lado de el

-no me provoques

-¿y porque no?-pregunto seductora

-porque are esto-dijo en un tono salvaje

Yusei corrió hacia aki quien ya se hacía cerca de la puerta de su habitación, tomándola entre sus brazos llevándola adentro envistiéndola contra la cama

"eso es lo que quería mi yusei , que seas el primero "pensaba la chica


End file.
